Michelle's End
by MovieVillain
Summary: Niko gets a note that Michelle is kidnapped by Dimitri. Can he save her life before he kills her?


I walked up my way to the company known as United Liberty Paper. It is a secretive government organization. The truth is, I was blackmailed into working for those guys. How? It's because Michelle, or should I say Karen, sold me out by showing herself to be working for those guys. How the fuck could she does this to me? I thought I found a perfect girlfriend in Liberty City. Anyway, she's just damn lucky I'm not gonna kill her for it. As I walked to the contact's office, he looks worried in fear. He's been taking down some alcoholic beverages to keep himself calm.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, Niko, you won't believe this if I tell you this, but Karen's got kidnapped!"

Those words coming out of his mouth have shocked me. I mean, this is a secret government organization; therefore, nobody knows about this place. Impossible, who would kidnap her anyway? As I thought in my mind of who would do this, I came to a shocking conclusion.

"Don't tell me," I started, getting suspicious of the answer. I'm not sure if it's really whom I think it is.

"Here, it's a note from the kidnapper," the contact gives the paper to me. As I looked at it, my conclusion is true. It's Dimitri Rascalov! How I hated that man. He sold me out after he made me kill Mikhail Faustin. The real question is why he kidnapped her. Maybe he's using her to get to me. Either way, I'm going to that location that is written by the letter and that is the Rubin Swinger Basketball Courts. But where? At Exter Avenue on this part of town.

* * *

As I left the building, I noticed Mallorie has come to the front of the building. She looks visibly sad.

"What are you doing here, Mallorie?" I asked.

She replied, "Michelle has been working for the government all this time, doesn't she?"

Those words coming out of her mouth have surprised me. How could she know about this?

"I went to her apartment when she left one time," Mallorie explained. "I was getting suspicious of her behavior. Because of that, I found this paper from her apartment. She's working for the United Liberty Paper all this time. I can't believe she used our friendship to get to you."

Just then, tears are coming out of her face while she talks about all this. She holds me for a hug, and I could find some comfort from that revelation.

"Anyway," I said. "She's kidnapped by Dimitri. I got to save her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"At the Rubin Swinger Basketball Courts at the Exter Avenue."

Mallorie then said, "I'm coming with you."

Just what is she thinking? That's too dangerous.

"No, you're not," I replied firmly. "That is too dangerous for you."

"I know, but I want to confront Michelle about all this," she said in a firmly tone.

Looks like I got no choice but to take her with me to the basketball courts.

* * *

When we got there, I saw there's a lot of Dimitri's men in the park. I told Mallorie the words she should follow.

"Stay here," I said. "I'm going to get her."

She nods in agreement to this. That way, she can't be in danger. As I left the car, I run to the courts gunning down each of Dimitri's men. Despite all that, I hid for cover. Now that is done, it's time for me confront Dimitri. When I went inside the courts, I noticed he has Michelle on his left arm and pointing a gun at her head.

"This is as far as you go, Niko," he started talking.

"Let her go, Dimitri. This is just you and me," I pointed the gun to his direction.

"On the contrary, it's between the two of us with her."

Just then, I heard a voice shouting from behind.

"Michelle!"

As I looked at who it is, it's Mallorie!

"Oh look, Michelle, a friend of yours?" Dimitri said then turned his attention to me. "I like to kill you right here and now, Niko, but not yet. Perhaps I should kill her in front of you two." He has already crossed the line the moment he betrayed me, and now he has shown how he crossed it by shooting Michelle at the back three times before he left me and Mallorie. I tried to shoot him while he's running, but I missed. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We come to her closely as I hold her in my arms.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I got you."

Michelle said, "Niko, Mallorie, you two came for me."

Mallorie then comes to find comfort for her. "Yeah, that's because we're friends, Michelle. Even now I have found out you used our friendship to get to Niko, we're still are."

At that moment, Michelle has begun crying in tears as she touches her face.

"Thank you, Mallorie, and I'm sorry," she said before turning her attention to me. "Niko, please take care of her for me. I'm just glad I apologized to the both of you."

After she said those words, there is no life for her anymore. In other words, she's dead. Her death has touched me and Mallorie as tears are appearing in our eyes. This is one of the moments I cried in my life. I swear I'll get Dimitri for this. I'll swear it!

* * *

The next day, there will be a funeral for her. I attended with Roman and Mallorie at the Liberty Catholic Church. I was seated between them. When the contact of the United Liberty Paper finished his eulogy, it's time for me to say mine. I told the crowd that she is a girlfriend, who is easy to get along with, and a truthful person. I happened to say that she has recently broke up with some man because of what she had something bad to him. What the crowd didn't know is that I'm talking about of how Michelle and I broke up when she revealed herself to be a government agent. Despite of giving her an eulogy, I decided not to disrespect her of what she had done to me that day. I cried as I finished it and took a sit between Roman and Mallorie.


End file.
